An Intresting Night Out
by Phyr
Summary: Terry finds himself draged away from a quiet night alone and to a blind date. a Street Shark based fic. TJ slash.


At a first glance, the apartment seemed cramped and ungainly. Documents, folders and various other papers littered every available surface. Mineral, moon and other rock samples were littered on top of the paper work with the occasional microscope/telescope/magnifying glass mixed in. there was so much clutter that the dust couldn't find a place to rest.

This, how ever, was not how Terrance Morton's apartment usually looked. Typically it looked more like a museum and just as clean. However, when he had been informed that if he didn't come up with a plausible budget that could save X amount of money, his department would be getting another budget cut. It would be the third one in the past two months and his department was strapped for cash as it was.

And so he had attempted the impossible.

He was close to his goal, which surprised him, but he was still unable to put the finishing touches on the report. Unfortunately he had to present it tomorrow and the person in charged was rumored to be ruthless and cunning. Terry only hoped that the department hadn't done something to make this guy want to see them fail. They were so close to actually proving that the government's investments were worthy but this… this could destroy all that. His team had spent countless hours working on their project and it would all be for naught if he didn't succeed.

Terry thought they were screwed and apparently so did some of the members of his team. A few of them had even cleaned out their desk in anticipation of the fabled 'pink slip'.

The fact that tonight would have been his ex's and his sixth anniversary didn't help matters. Nor did it help to think that they had been apart for three of thous six years. Nor did the fact that less then five minuets after he found the break up letter did he happen to see his ex on TV. All smiling with his arms wrapped around some blond chick and making nice with the reporters. The hypocritical ass.

Although the same could be said about himself, but he didn't think about that.

He also didn't want to think about why someone would be banging on his apartment door at what ever ungodly hour of the night it was. His dead line was tomorrow morning and he could barely hold his head up. He couldn't imagine how he was going to get thru the meeting in the morning.

Not that the banging seemed to care.

With a resigned tired sigh, terry slowly dragged himself from the table to the door in no less the fifteen minuets. Hoping the whole way that the persistent little gnat out side would be gone by the time he answered. As he slowly opened the door he found himself sorely disappointed.

"Hey! You free tonight?"

If Ken hadn't had the door pinned open with his steel toe booted foot, Terry was sure that he would have slammed it in his face. The bastard was far to awake and chipper for this time in the evening and Terry guessed it to be chemically induced. Terry had been tempted on many an occasion to use Ken as a gunnie pig to find out just why he hadn't killed himself yet. Booze, sex and drugs hardly seemed to have an effect on his heart condition. Yet if one tiny little spider happened to be near him, it was off to the hospital with him.

Terry was tempted to send him there as it was. Ken was just standing there expectantly, a strap to small duffle bag over one shoulder; clad in leather pants, a fishnet top under a button down bright blue dress shirt. Terry thought he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He sighs at Kens arched eye brow. "Probably not. What do you want?" Terry rubbed his face as he walked away from the door to find some place to sit down. Ken followed close behind him after shutting the door, who then proceeded to pick his way around the room with more drama then nessicary.

Terry gives Ken a stern look. "Are you high?"

Ken in return just gives him an innocent look. "Nope, just well rested. I have a long night ahead of me and hopefully I'll be dragging you along." This followed up with a bright smile which made Terry glare at him.

"Ok, the point is that I have a friend that will be at this rave and I promised I'd set him up with you. Uhm.. I was going to tell you about this sooner but this is the first time I've been able to corner you and it also happens to be the night of the rave. Convenient isn't it?" Terry hadn't been aware that Ken could talk that fast. He also noted that Ken wasn't standing still very long as if tad bit nervous. As if he was afraid that he would say no. The look on Kens face reinforced this thought.

Terry gave a resigned sigh. His department was probably going to get canned despite his efforts, so…

"Fine, I'll go." He cringes at Kens bounce of joy and at his ideas of what to ware. He was already regretting his decision and it was barely the start of the night.

Damn Ken and his sad kitten eyes.

"God why couldn't you have gotten this out of your system in collage like every body else?" Terry says in exasperation as Ken pushes him to his tiny bedroom.

"Heh, if you think this is bad you should have seen me in high school. Now here, take this and get dressed. It'll fit. Trust me." Ken says putting the bag in his hands before stepping out of the room.

"Trust me you said. Thous words will be the death of me." Terry mutters as he restrains himself from grinding his teeth. He was questioning many things this moment, among them his sanity. Not only had he been decked out in flattering attire, but he was being coerced into downing a Jagerbomb. An horrible concoction of Jegermeister and red bull.

Add to that the fact that he had been felt up by god knows how many people. he didn't even want to think about where their hands had been before they had touched him. It's not that he didn't mind a little hands on, he just liked to know who it was before they got to know him that well.

"Alright let's see…" Ken looks at his watch, but before Terry could wonder just where he got it and why he didn't ware it more often, he was dragged across the very large room to a smaller more quiet area of the… place. He didn't even know where the rave was.

He eventually found himself lead to a small table near a dance floor. At the table was possibly someone who was just as out of place as himself.

"John!" The man turns sharply in their direction. As they near, Terry can almost guess that he knows who dressed him. John appeared to be in khaki dress pants and a dark green button down shirt, the perfect foil to his own outfit. Which was black slacks and a light Hawaiian shirt over a dark blue tank top. Convenient? Terry didn't think so.

"John, this is Terry. Terry John. And uhmm.. Hey! Wait, this wasn't..." but Kens last words are drowned out by the music as he's pulled off to the dance floor and to parts unknown.

"Hnn, why doesn't it surprise me that the most convenient part of his 'plan' wasn't apart of it at all?" John states before extending his hand. "Jonathan Boltan."

"Terance Mortan." He notes that John has a firm handshake and nice hands. He also notes to not have another jager-whatever, he didn't have the best of tolerances. "Just out of curiosity how did you happen to meet Ken? He gave me no information about you and left me high and dry."

"Ah…Sounds standard for him. We met in high school. How about you?" John says with a slight incline of his head.

"Collage."

And so they started talking, Terry found it nice that they could actually just talk. Slow at first but it picked up as they found common interests. He found himself relaxing, he blamed the drink's Ken would ocasionaly gave them, but he did enjoy talking with John.

After he didn't know how long, Terry found himself pulled gently onto the dance floor.

John was almost a head taller then him as he found himself looking into the top of his shoulder. They dance slowly at first, awkwardly actually, but soon they found a rhythm.

It wasn't to the music.

Terry could swear he could feel the bass of the music reverberate thru John as they danced close to one another. Slowly they ghosted their hands along one another, almost testing to see who would be the dominant one. The next thing Terry knew, he cold feel Johns fingers in his hair just moments before he found his head pulled back enough for John to easily kiss him.

He felt his knees buckle as their lips brushed one another and he had to grab onto John to catch himself. John took this as the good sign that it was, and deepened the kiss. As John held him up, Terry took the chance and untucked Johns shirt before he ran his hands under it and along his skin.

Johns gasp was all the encouragement he needed.

They bobbed and weaved, their dance pulling them closer together. Terry wasn't sure of when or how they got to Johns apartment, but it didn't exactly matter. They continued their dance long into the night, Terry submitting to Johns whims and loving every touch they shared. Eventually they slowed and Terry snuggled up into Johns strong arms, falling into the most restful slumber he had ever had.

Terry heard a faint click, it was nothing loud but the sound was so out of place it roused him in an instant. Blinking and briefly rubbing his eyes, he found himself in a room he didn't recognize right away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." A deep, sleep filled voice says just moments before he can feel the sheets move and then the warmth of a body press against him. Fortunately the nights endeavors come rushing back to him as he's kissed. Terry almost purrs as he wraps his arms around John's neck.

"S'ok. What time is it?"

"About four thirty." Terry feels his heart briefly stop. "AM sorry, no we didn't sleep the day away." Terry feels himself relax before he nudges John for laughing in amusement at him.

"I have a really bad day ahead of me." John nestles he head under his chin as he continues. "I have a meeting at six am and I don't know if my presentation will be enough to save my department from another budget cut." He lets out a sigh.

"How long do you think your meeting is going to take?" Terry could only shrug.

"I don't know. At this point I'm going to say probably very short. Why? Have something planed?" He rubs his hands along Johns back as he feels him nip at his neck, an act that sends chills down his spine and a gasp from his lips.

"Well…" John says as he pauses from his delightful torment. "I also have to be someplace at six. What do you say we meet up for an early lunch together?"

Terry can barely say yes as John continues his ministrations. Which continue from the bed to the inviting shower. They took far more time then they should have, getting distracted and all, but eventually Terry found himself running about his own apartment in search of suitable clothing.

The only thing he had taken the time to do upon entering his apartment was to place Johns phone number and address in a safe place. The rest of his short visit back was spent running about. First his problem had been the clothing. Next had been finding all his papers that he had needed. The final and worst part hand been looking for his keys and glasses, damn Ken and his idea to ware contacts.

All in all he had only been five minuets late, but that five minuets could cost him. He was now more worried then he had been the night before but surprisingly he found himself well rested. Upon opening the conference room door he found himself greeted by his directors charming voice.

"Why Mr. Mortan, so nice of you to finally join us. Please have a seat." Oh yeah, this wasn't going to be good. He felt as if his palms had suddenly become sweaty as he adjusted his skewed glasses. He politely took his seat.

"Now," his director starts. "I'm going to leave the two of you to discuss this on your own. I hope the two of you can come to an understanding. Mr. Boltan has full power over the fate of your department. Good luck." With that the Director leaves the room and a very confused Terry.

"Boltan?" Turning he sees John resting his chin in his palm, a sheepish grin gracing his features. Terry makes an odd sort of laugh as he takes his glasses off and rubs his face. Giving John a side long look he gives him a half hearted glare.

"That's not fair, I live on the other side of the city from this place. Not fair at all." Terry states as he sighs and starts to pull various papers and documents from his briefcase.

"Well," John starts in an easy going voice. "At least we won't have a hard time meeting up with each other for lunch."

They had a good laugh before Terry valiantly defended his department and its budget. It was a good discussion, and he felt that he had earned their new budget. He had almost been afraid that John would do something extreme because of their night, and budding relationship, but he hadn't. In the end they were both satisfied with the out come with a quick stop to Johns place to drop of their briefcases.

Needless to say, they never made it to lunch.


End file.
